From Enemies
by rebelbecca13x
Summary: She thought she was never going to see him again. He never even thought about the possibility. They cross paths again at St. Mungo's, but Fate is not finished messing with these two yet. "I hate you. Once a Slytherin, Always a Slytherin, you git!" DMxHG
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok so this is my first attempt at a Dramione story. Hopefully this will go well…don't criticize me too much seeing as this is the first time I've published!**

Summary: Hermione and Draco have now moved on in their lives. Hermione works as a Healer at St. Mungo's, and Draco works in Magical Law. It's been about 5 years since the end of the war, and they thought their lives would never cross again. Of course, Fate has a different plan in mind. Draco is admitted into the emergency ward, and Hermione is his attending healer. Of course, there comes another curveball. Two identical letters from one familiar person, and the lives of these two will never be the same again.

Prologue: Emergency

"Hermione! This one's yours!" Padma Patil shouted at her from the entrance of the emergency ward.

Hermione looked up from her coffee. She had just cleared her last patient to check out: The poor man had splinched himself quite badly after having a row with his wife and apparating drunk. She grabbed a clipboard and took over levitating the man from Padma.

He was pale with shaggy blond hair. His lip was split quite badly and his nose was twisted and broken. Blood dripped down his chin and mouth, like he had been in a fist fight. His black dress robes were in tatters, and his hawthorn wand was in splintering pieces that pierced his right palm. He had slash marks all over him like he had been hit with a particularly strong Sectum-Sempra but had been half-healed in an attempt to stop blood flow. Large bleeding welts covered his face, making it impossible to recognize him. A bludger-sized bruise blackened the middle of his chest. All in all, he was the worst she had seen all night.

She cast a series of complicated healing spells and pulled out a bone-mending potion for his ribs and chest. Holding his head up, she tipped the clear liquid onto his lips and he drank, grimacing at the taste and then groaning in pain. She then cast a spell on his hand to remove the wood splinters, but she knew she would have to sit down and go over it twice with tweezers the muggle way. She then cast a numbing spell on his hand and began to work on it, plucking out the pieces of wood. "Name?" she asked quietly.

"Malfoy. Draco Axabras Malfoy." Hermione stopped for a moment in surprise before going back to work on his hand while the charmed quill filled out his information on the clipboard.

"Can you tell me what happened, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked in a professionally cool tone.

"I was going to meet my witness outside of court and was attacked. They hit me with several curses. I'm not sure what else after that; I think I passed out," he said, moaning again as the healing pain in his chest grew and the numbing spell began to wear off.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you will have to stay for the next several days at least. Your chest is severely injured, and I cannot heal the bruising. Until the bruising has begun to heal, which it won't until your bones are healed, I cannot assure you that your ribs and sternum are completely healed. Until I clear you to be released, you are under my care. I am Healer Hermione Granger," Hermione said, still not looking at his face.

He stopped listening as soon as he heard her name. "Here, drink this. It will heal the welts on your face," Hermione said, tipping a dark green liquid up to his mouth. His hand was still numb, and the other arms were bandaged to prevent infection. He drank the foul slime, gagging, but was grateful for the healing sting he felt on his face.

"So, Granger went on to become a healer, of all things?" Draco croaked, a smirk in his voice.

"Yes, Malfoy. I enjoy it," she stated simply. She was not going to let him hurt her. He was her patient now, not her tormenter.

He attempted to sit up to say something, but her small hand gently pushed him back down. "If you do not lay down, Malfoy, I will have to give you dreamless sleep potion. You cannot be moving too much these next several days."

"Actually, Granger, that's exactly what I wanted," Draco croaked in his gravelly voice. A grimace shot across his face as her hand continued to press into his shoulder lightly. She immediately let go of him. She quickly gave him a dreamless sleep potion before leaving his room. What on earth had happened to Draco Bloody-Ferret Malfoy to get him into such a state, and why in Merlin's name did Padma have to assign him to her?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: For future reference, I will be posting all ANs at the end of the chapter. Also, my disclaimer is a one-time only thing!**

**Disclaimer: While my mind constantly thinks of ideas that I could use to manipulate JKR's world and invent my own plot, I, sadly, do not own anything which you recognize as hers. If an unrecognizable character appears which is also not claimed by JKR, it, however, is mine. All the credit for these wonderful characters and places comes from and goes to J.K. Rowling, the wonderful author we all adore for her creation.**

Chapter One: Painkillers and Frustration

Hermione opened the front door to her flat and pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer and some vodka. She mixed the two, as she liked doing so she didn't have to down Firewhiskey but still got the buzz of alcohol. She pulled off her jacket and stared out her window which looked across to St. Mungo's in Muggle London. She had charmed her window so that it looked past the façade and could see the wings of the Magical hospital. Draco's window in room 203 (she had memorized what the floor plan was from her flat view so that she could see what was going on if need be) was dark, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Good. She didn't want the little ferret there thinking of ways to insult her for her career or blood.

Hermione drank some of the mixture, ignoring the consequences she knew would come later. There was a Sober-up potion on her nightstand if it got to be that bad, but she highly doubted it would. She knew she would need it at one point this week because of that bloody ferret. Hermione eventually passed out on her bed that night, knowing that in the morning she would not be in her best shape, and yet in her alcohol-induced haze, she didn't seem to care.

Hermione's alarm clock rang shrilly in her ear, making her head pound like it was being split with a hammer and nail. She clapped her pillow over her ears and face, and blindly fumbled for the sodding machine she regretted buying. It worked too well. She groggily began to sit up, pillow still covering her eyes and ears, but did so too quickly and sent her stomach lurching. She ran to the bathroom and proceeded to empty her stomach of the alcohol and small dinner she had consumed last night. After a few dry-heaves, she wiped her mouth and stood up, holding her head in her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror before pulling out the hangover potion she stored in her cabinet and drinking the first quarter of it. It helped immediately, quieting the ringing in her ears and ending the blinding pain in her head, her stomach felt a little better, though she knew that she would need some food in it to feel completely one hundred percent.

Hermione got ready for her day, enjoying her hot, long shower a little too much and rushing through the rest of her routine using magic. When she was satisfied with her appearance, no make-up and her hair in soft curls pulled back into a loose ponytail, she grabbed her things and walked across the street into the emergency ward, which was empty, as per usual in the mornings. She went to the dressing room and changed into her healers' robes quickly, packing her simple muggle jeans and Gryffindor tee into a neat pile in her cupboard. She then slipped the hangover potion into her pocket and went to check on Draco first, as he was the last one to be admitted last night and her only patient as of right now.

She picked up his chart and examined it. Nothing was written except that he had been given the dreamless sleep draught and another dose of the bone mending potion as had been prescribed. He was still asleep. She turned to leave to go sit out in the reception area, but Draco's voice caught her attention. "Leaving so soon, Granger? You just got here," he smirked.

She turned around, feeling that dread and hate that she had long out grown rise up in her again and struggling to control it. "I thought you were asleep," She muttered fumingly. "It's not good for you to fake being asleep if you want me to make sure you get healed fast enough so you can get out of here."

"Oh, and why would I want to do that? If I'm going to be here, I might as well enjoy your company," Draco retorted arrogantly.

Hermione didn't respond. She simply conjured him a typical hospital breakfast and turned to leave. The ferret was back, and she was not going to put up with his scathing remarks.

"Wait, Granger. Aren't you going to check up on my status like the other nurses did?" Draco called out to her.

"Until you've eaten, I will be getting more important matters taken care of," she replied wittily. She left the room quickly.

Damn, Draco thought. He almost got her to stay. Draco had changed a lot since having left Hogwarts. His father was in Azkaban, and his mother had saved him, although it ended with her being tortured by Death Eaters upon their discovery that she knew that Harry was not actually dead. Draco was forced to watch as they each took turns casting the Cruciatus curse at her, along with spells like Nervus Excrucio, Violo Dolus, Imperius, and Sanguis Ubique, all of which tortured him to watch. Eventually, they forced him to cast the Avada Kedavra on her, and although he knew it killed him inside, he did it anyway so that he could at least put her out of her misery and let her be in a better place.

Draco immediately turned against all of his former comrades, turning them over to the Wizengamot for sentencing. He then went into Magical Law using his N.E.W.T.s so that he could put these murderers behind bars. He was granted full pardon, having been questioned under Veritaserum as to his actions. He had been put under the Imperius curse by his father so that everything would go according to plan. Draco, while he had been raised an arrogant, blood-supremacy prick, did not believe that joining the ranks of Voldemort would be his cup of tea. His father, however, had other ideas in mind as he wanted to uphold the family business. Draco didn't remember much of his sixth year because of this.

Draco sat back and thought as he ate about how much his life had changed in the last five years. He had quickly earned himself a powerful position with the Wizengamot, although he was not actually in it. He had built up a fortune for himself, as his father's account at Gringott's had been frozen until further notice. He had worked very hard to overcome his reputation as a Death Eater. He had even hoped to find himself a woman to marry and love. Then he got attacked, and now he was here.

Then his whole world felt like it had turned upside down. He felt more like his old self as he saw Hermione, immediately recognizing her as the girl he tormented in school. She had gotten a little taller and filled out quite nicely for her small frame. Her bushy hair had calmed a little bit into softer curls, and yet they still had this slightly wild look about them. He noticed every detail about her appearance, and that scared him a little bit. He picked up his mother's old wand which he had acquired as a back up upon her death and magically amplified his voice. "Granger, I'm done eating," he said, barely able to contain his smirk.

Hermione stalked in, huffing internally. Yup, still an arrogant prick. He didn't say anything more as she un-bandaged his hand and performed another healing charm on it. She then proceeded to unwrap his ribs and chest and gave him another bone-mending potion. His chest was still black and blue underneath the pale skin. He winced constantly but never once made a sound. That was something he tried to control himself in. His father always punished him more if he made any noise while he was being tortured. While he had not been so quiet when he was first admitted, he was also in a sort-of shock. He couldn't really control much of what he did until he had been given some of the potions.

Hermione deliberately poked Draco 'accidentally' when she was removing his chest bandages. Draco winced and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, but still no sound came out of his mouth. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Why don't you say something?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm. He was her patient after all. "I need to know when it hurts so I can give you pain medication and make sure you get healed properly," she said fumingly.

"Fine. To appease you then Granger. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, Cruciatus pain, it's an eleven because I can't breathe properly," Draco stated.

Hermione frowned at this and proceeded to cast a numbing spell on his chest. She then took on a more Muggle look and pulled out her stethoscope, pressing it to his chest. "Breathe in deeply, Malfoy."

"Why do I bloody well have to do that? And what is that ridiculous thing?" he sneered, glaring at her.

"Breathe in and quit talking so I can hear," Hermione commanded again.

Draco did as he was told. Hermione frowned and levitated him with her wand. She then placed her stethoscope on his back and asked him to breathe in deeply again. Draco did so compliantly this time, although he still eyed her movements with a look of utter confusion and obliviousness. "How hard, on a scale of one to ten, ten being like breathing through a coffee stirrer, would you say it is to breathe?" Hermione asked Draco, the perplexed look still on her face.

"What's a coffee stirrer?"

Hermione conjured one and put it in her mouth. She then amplified the sound of how much air was coming in through the coffee stirrer as she breathed in. Her face turned red as she struggled to breathe in. After a few seconds of deprivation, she pulled the thing out of her mouth and pulled in a deep breath. Draco looked at her funny before saying, "Oh, about an eleven. That's only because it hurts like bloody hell though."

"So, wait. Are you telling me your pain and your breathing go hand in hand?" Hermione asked, pulling out his chart again.

"Well, I don't know Granger. I just spent the last few minutes being bloody interrogated by you and not getting any answers. What do you think?" He asked, sneering at her.

"I think you may have a collapsed or partially collapsed lung. I will have to run some tests to be sure of this seeing as you obviously have a very high pain tolerance to go along with the very high sarcasm," Hermione snapped back. She was not in the mood to deal with his cheekiness after her rough start to the morning.

She stalked out of the room without another word, making sure to order the nurses to double check his pain medicine dosage and inform her if anything changed before she came back.

Draco watched her before going back into his contemplative state. His mind wandered as he tried his hardest to ignore the pain. He thought back to Hogwarts and how much better life there could have been if his father hadn't made it his worst nightmare other than the Manor. He often had to call that hellish place 'home' around his housemates; it was never home. Hogwarts was home, even if he hated it and was alone. Home was where his father wasn't.

Of course, now his father was not there to stand in his way. He though back to Hermione at school. How he tormented and insulted her. He only did this so Lucius would not disown him. He had a quota of Mudblood insults to fill for that man, as he later began to think of it. He was always beaten less severely for fulfilling his father's wishes. He had beaten down the monster inside of his that was Lucius' voice and influence. The seething, biting words flew at him now, like he was a young schoolboy again. It was because of Granger, or her presence rather.

Over the next two weeks, Hermione and Draco continued to bicker while she healed him. On several occasions, she was ready to strangle him. There were two reasons why she didn't: 1) It was illegal and she didn't want to be put in Azkaban with the greater of two evils—his father, and 2) The sooner she healed him the sooner she could get him out of her sanctuary. She didn't like going home and drinking her Vodka and Butterbeer mix. It was unhealthy, and it was beginning to take a noticeable toll on her health and mentality. Even Draco noticed.

"Granger, what is wrong with you?" he asked her one day when she had to blink twice and rub her eyes to look at his charts. She merely rolled her eyes and squinted down at the clipboard again. "I'm not trying to insult you. There is seriously something wrong with you lately; are you sure you're not the one who should be in the hospital bed?" he asked sincerely.

"It's none of your sodding business Malfoy," She retorted, her voice catching hoarsely.

"My point is proven."

"You're my bloody problem, prat!"

"Me? How am _I _your problem?" He shot back, totally taken by surprise.

"You're still the same arrogant, blind prick you were in school aren't you?" She snapped. "Honestly, how are you not my problem? Insulting me and my work, and I'm the one making you better! How dare you, you bloody ferret? You sit here and play dumb! You know exactly what you're doing!" She fumed, the words running out before she could stop them.

Draco stared at her dumbfounded before looking down at her hands, which were shaking violently. He sighed. "I'm sorry, alright Granger? I really don't mean to cause you the same harm I did while we were in school. You're presence brings out my father in me," he said in a very soft voice.

"What?" She croaked.

"You heard me! I'm sorry—"

"No, what do you mean _I _bring out your _father_ in you?" She quipped. She was livid. "That's not me, that's you. That's how you've always been! You've never been better than him!" She said through clenched teeth.

The tension in the air was thick. Draco sat up in bed despite the pain in his chest. She had crossed a line. "Don't you dare compare me to that piece of shit. I am not my father." His voice was deadly calm, a warning carrying heavily. Hermione shrank back a little. "He forced me to insult you. I would be beaten if I didn't insult enough 'mudbloods' and 'blood-traitors' each week. I can still hear his damned voice in my head, and he is going to be given the Dementor's Kiss later today." He continued in the deadly calm. "I hate him. I worked to rid my conscience of him. Just the sight of you brought it back. I'm getting better, though. I'm not the same person I was in school. I am _not_ that git."

Hermione sat there in the stunned silence and tense atmosphere. She didn't say anything as she went through her daily routine of removing bandages, healing cuts, giving him potions, and re-bandaging. "You should be ready to leave by tomorrow." She said robotically. She got up to leave.

"Granger, wait." Draco called out to her. She merely pretended not to hear him and continued on her way. Draco sighed. He pulled a small piece of parchment of the corner table and wrote on it.

_Granger,_

_I am sorry for what I said. It was all true, my father's actions and his influence on me. I will make it up to you, especially for not strangling me when I could see that you were ready to. Lunch with me after I am discharged tomorrow morning._

_Draco_

Satisfied, he put a charm on the letter much like the ones used at the Ministry and sent it to her office. Just then, his nurse came in and gave him his low-dose painkillers. He took advantage of the medicine and used it as his excuse to nap.

**To all my lovelies: If you are reading this, I must be extremely lucky! Review so I know of your opinion and can post my next chapter as soon as possible. Ten reviews, please? A week or ten, whichever comes first! All my love, Becca**


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione went through all of her patients' charts again. She saved Draco's for last, ecstatic that he was being discharged tomorrow. That was when she found the note. It was attached to his file. Reading it, she thought for a moment. _No, I won't go with him_. She didn't need to subject herself to more of his presence if she didn't have to. Besides, she was pretty sure Ron wouldn't be too happy if he found out that she went to lunch with Malfoy on the night of their first official date since their second attempt at dating. Just as she was about to close up for her night and head home for a celebratory drink, a tawny owl tapped on her office window.

She got up and opened it for the beautiful creature. It flew in and dropped the letter from its mouth. She gave it a small treat, and it nipped her hand in thanks before flying off. She turned it over and recognized Professor McGonagall's familiar handwriting immediately. Wondering why her old professor would write her, she pulled away at the Hogwarts crest seal and opened the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry to inform you of the passing of our very own Madame Pomfrey. She was seventy-nine. If you wish to attend, her funeral will be at Hogwarts this coming Saturday, March 12, at 9:00 in the morning._

_I write in the hopes of asking your assistance. We need a new Hospital Wing Healer to fill Poppy's position. I would like to offer you the opportunity to take over her post here at Hogwarts. You are the only person I see fit, Hermione._

_A salary and other benefits can be negotiated if you so wish. I will need a reply no later than tomorrow night if you would like to discuss the matter further._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione stopped for a moment. Madame Pomfrey had died? How? When? Madame Pomfrey had been like a second mother to her, helping her when she got her first period and saving her when she had been petrified. Hermione looked up to her as an example Healer, and now she was being offered her old job? She decided to sleep on it.

On the one hand, it meant being at Hogwarts all the time, her home, and still doing what she loved. She could also talk to McGonagall and see if she could get a possible assistant Healer program going to help educate students in the school more in the subject of healing. Before St. Mungo's training program, Hermione only knew what she learned in Potions and Charms, which, compared to now, was very remedial. It also gave her library access!

On the other hand, it meant not being able to see Harry and Ron as often. She also couldn't date like she had planned to, and she would have to leave her position at St. Mungo's. It meant work and home were the same place, as anything could happen at any time at Hogwarts, and she'd be living there.

She liked the idea; her pros list was much longer anyway. Still, she decided not to reply until tomorrow. She should take some time to think about it a little more before she just jumped into a big decision such as changing jobs and moving back to Hogwarts. Inside her mind, a little elated voice at the back of her head was cheering victory though, as it knew that it would win out in the end.

Hermione changed back into her day clothes and apparated back to her flat. She definitely needed a celebratory drink now: she was being offered a job at Hogwarts and Draco bloody-sodding-git Malfoy was being discharged tomorrow. Hermione pulled out her Firewhiskey and drank a few shots before flipping on some music and happy-dancing around the room for a good few minutes. She then collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles before falling asleep, happily dreaming of Hogwarts.

The next day rolled around, and Hermione made sure to take the Sober-Up potion sitting on her nightstand before eating a nice breakfast and dressing up well for work. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. She was going to accept the job McGonagall had offered her and apparate over there tonight to talk to her about it further. She couldn't help but think she was forgetting something, but she pushed it aside. Draco was being discharged today, and she was going to be going back to Hogwarts. Nothing could ruin this day.

Cheerily, she checked on each of her patients before walking into Draco's room, where she couldn't help but feel her attitude improve even more as this would be the last time she would see his face for as long as she could hope.

"Wow, chipper today, aren't we, Granger?" Draco smirked at her as she practically bounced in the room, her face glowing like it was lit from behind. "Is it because of our lunch date?" Draco continued arrogantly.

Stopping immediately, Hermione glared at him levelly. "No," she said flatly. "As a matter of fact, I won't have to see you again after I tell you you can leave, and even if you do come back to the emergency ward here, I will not be here," she continued, her voice growing happier with every word.

"Oh, really? And where will you be?" Draco asked curiously.

"Hogwarts," Hermione replied unthinkingly. "I'm going to take over Madame Pomfrey's old position as Healer for the Hospital Wing."

"Really. What happened to the old bat?" Draco asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, she died," Hermione said, her voice growing sad. "Her funeral is this Saturday at Hogwarts," Hermione continued.

"Well, good for you Granger. Maybe you can do something with your life other than drink yourself to sleep after going home from work," Draco snapped.

"I do not drink myself to sleep!" she denied stubbornly.

"Your Sober-Up potion is sticking out of your pocket, Granger," he pointed out.

Hermione blushed and shoved it deeper into her pocket. "Well, it doesn't matter your opinion of me; I won't see you after today anyway," she added. "Oh, and you can go now. Make sure you sign your paperwork and pick up your potions at the front desk downstairs," Hermione continued before turning on her heel to go to the door.

"Granger, wait," Draco called out to her.

"Yes?" she asked grudgingly. Why was he still here? It was her lunch break after all now.

"I'd like to take you out to lunch, not only to make it up to you, but to celebrate your new job. I'll never be in your life again after today if you let me," he suggested. He just wanted to show her he wasn't the person she thought he was. And he fully didn't intend on keeping that little promise he had just made if Lunch went well enough.

Hermione stood there for a moment, thinking. "On two conditions: you pay for everything, and I can leave whenever I want," she demanded. Draco quickly agreed. "Let me—just—go change?" Hermione said in a shocked voice. Draco followed her and waited outside as she changed back into her purple V-neck sweater and camisole instead of her healer's robes.

She emerged and Draco had to avert his eyes. She was perfectly chaste-looking, but the way she looked in the purple just accentuated everything about her that he didn't want to think about. _Vile, disgusting, mudblood filth_, Lucius' voice hissed in his mind. He quickly blocked it and built the ice wall back up around that small part of his father that he had not yet managed to obliterate. He held out his right arm for her, and she looked at it funnily for a moment, dumbfounded. "I have to go to the Manor for a few moments; I need something to wear other than this," he said, gesturing to the old robe and cloak that didn't fit properly. Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you do that while I was changing?" she asked. He simply brushed off her comment and kept his arm where it was. She took it, and they quickly Apparated to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived, Draco left her for a moment in the parlor while he changed. She looked around the place. A lot had changed since she was last here during the war. She had never seen this part of the house, but it still had a different air about it. Instead of being centered on Dark magic, it was more open. Many of the old style Malfoy heirlooms that lined the walls had been charmed clean physically and in a magical sense. It gave the room a lighter, more brilliant rather than what she guessed was a pressing and dark feel.

Draco walked back in to discover Hermione examining one of the few dark objects left in the parlor that he still had to alter. "I've seen this before," she said to herself.

"If you've ever been in Borgin and Burke's, you have, I'm sure," Draco replied, making Hermione jump out of her skin.

"Malfoy!" she scolded, hand on her chest.

"What did you expect? I was gone for almost ten minutes!" Draco shot back.

"I most certainly didn't expect you to speak up on me!" Hermione retorted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, shove it, Granger. Let's go eat; I'm starved," Draco said, brushing her off. He didn't want to fight with her again, especially when she was clearly going to blame him. "We're apparating to Diagon Alley. Meet me outside Flourish and Blotts," Draco said when Hermione looked at him quizzically for not holding out his arm.

She nodded, saying nothing, but thinking this may be her chance to escape. "Alright," she agreed, thinking of the possibility of just going straight home instead. She had made her conditions clear after all, and she could leave now if she wanted to.

Hermione, thinking quickly before she could change her mind, pulled out her wand and apparated, imagining her flat door instead. She landed right in front of it. Fortunately, she had thought to put a Look-at-me-Not charm on it when she first moved in, so most people looked away whenever their eyes strayed to the door. She arrived there, smiling deviously. "Outsmart that little ferret; that's what he gets," she mumbled to herself, opening her door. She went to shut it, but a pale hand shot out, preventing her from doing so and nearly giving her a heart attack. She slammed the door shut almost on the person's hand and hoped to whatever God was listening that it was just a nosy neighbor.

Draco watched her as she pulled out her wand and apparated. He cast a quick and silent _Legilimens_ at her, hoping she would not notice the intrusion. Fortunately she didn't. After he got a good look at her destination, he Apparated and stuck his hand out just in time to keep her from shutting the door. He heard her inhale sharply and felt her yank the door shut. He pulled his hand away just in time. The lock slid home, but he simply cast an _Alohamora_ and kept his wand up for her first shot. He knew it would be coming quickly.

Hermione locked the deadbolt and kept her wand close. It clicked back the other direction a few seconds later, and she whipped her wand out, knowing the person had to be a wizard. She had the word _Impedimenta _halfway out before the flash of blond hair came in and cast an even faster _Protego_.

Draco stood behind his blue shield, wand at the ready. Hermione's face went quickly through shock, anger, and then straight barely-contained fury. He could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "Get. Out." she commanded in a very calm, even tone. It sounded lethal.

"Oh, and why should I? I arrive in Diagon Alley only to discover you're not there, so I apparated here!" he accused.

"Yeah? And how did you know to come here?" She shot back cleverly. Draco didn't respond. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT BLOODY GIT!" she screamed, her voice shooting through several octaves. "You dirty." Smack. "Rotten." Smack. "Lying." Smack. "Invading." Smack. "Bloody." Smack. "Sodding." Smack. "FERRET!" Smack. Hermione took a good smack at him each time, hitting his face, his chest, his arms, and even trying to get a good shot at his family jewels. "Out! NOW!" Hermione screamed.

Draco merely smirked at her, although he still eyed the wand tip he was facing carefully, knowing she could do anything with that at any given time. "Why should I? You left me!" He accused again.

"Oh, for goodness' sake Malfoy! You and I aren't dating," she said, shuddering with revulsion on the word dating, "and you bloody hexed me to find out where I live like the stalker you are!" Hermione shot back. She breathed heavily before muttering, "Incarcerous!" Immediately, Draco was bound with ropes and fell to the ground, his wand clattering down next to him. Hermione pulled out her emergencies-only Galleon from the D.A. from so long ago and hoped that Harry's just so happened to be on him. She turned it over in her hands and felt it heat up, alerting Harry and Ron to come to her place immediately.

Harry arrived first. "Hermione what's—" he started, but cut himself off upon seeing the body-bound Draco on the ground. "Malfoy?" he asked, shocked at first. His shock quickly turned to rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He bellowed, his wand in Draco's cheek.

"I was taking Granger to lunch," Draco said calmly.

Ron walked in just when Harry started to ask him something else. Instead of saying anything, he simply nailed Draco with a punch straight in his pretty-boy face. "Ronald! I just released him from St. Mungo's today! Don't make me have to take him back! It's torture!" she complained.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ron said, still twitching with anticipation of punching Draco again. Ron never questioned her judgment anymore.

"Now, Ferret, if you are not gone within five seconds of me releasing you, I will let them have at you," Hermione said threateningly. "Do you understand?" Hermione asked, staring down at him.

"Yes," he answered shortly. She said the counter-curse, and he scrambled to his feet, grabbed his wand, and opened the door.

"5-4-3-," Hermione counted.

"I will take you to lunch Granger; one day you will agree to go with me," he said confidently.

"2-," she continued.

"Pothead, Weasel," he said shortly.

"1-," she went on, holding out the word. "Harry, Ron, go for-," she started to say, but Draco was gone in a flash. The door was shut, and they all listened intently for the pop!, which came not a second later.

They all stared at the door for a moment longer before Harry decided to break the silence.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name happened?" Harry asked. "How did Malfoy find out where you live?" He demanded, fury building again.

"Yeah, 'Mione, why did that arse Malfoy say he was taking you to lunch?" Ron demanded, arms crossed over his chest menacingly.

"He was a patient under me for the last two weeks. He had been severely injured after going to meet a witness for his Wizengamot case, and I was assigned his Healer. I got him back to health, entertaining the idea that I just might throttle him myself a few different times, mind you. He also opened up to me a bit about his past when we got into an argument the other day, and me, being the genius I am, agreed to let him take me out to lunch because I thought he was different, but only on the conditions that he pay for everything and I could leave whenever I pleased no matter what he said. We were getting ready to go when he snuck up on me in his parlor, and it scared me so much that instead of apparating to Diagon Alley with him, I apparated here. Being the bloody git of a ferret he is, he must've used Legilimency on me to see where I was really going when I apparated, and he scared the bloody shit out of me when he showed up on my doorstep," Hermione said quickly.

Ron's face seemed to turn redder with each word. "Does he know we're dating?" Ron asked in a deadly calm voice.

"No," Hermione answered shortly.

"I'll kill that bloody ferret," Ron said, the wheels already turning in his head.

"No you won't, Ron. If he gets sent back to St. Mungo's he'll be assigned to me, and I don't want to deal with another two straight weeks of healing him," Hermione said, reprimanding Ron for thinking of subjecting her to that again.

Draco arrived home and cast a quick and painful, "Episkey!" on his nose, which righted itself. He pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and downed a good third of it before taking a wet clothe and mopping up the blood seeping down his face from his nose. He plopped down in the leather chair in his study and pulled out his prescription from his jacket pocket. He would have to go to the apothecary to pick up his potions. One said on the warnings, "Do not consume with alcohol." He smirked. That was when he noticed the letter laying on his desk.

_Mister Malfoy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry to inform you of the passing of our very own Professor Horace Slughorn. He was seventy-seven. If you wish to attend, his funeral will be at Hogwarts this coming Sunday, March 13, at 9:00 in the morning._

_I write in the hopes of asking your assistance. We need a new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House to fill Horace's position. I would like to offer you the opportunity to take over his post here at Hogwarts. You were top in your year in potions._

_A salary and other benefits can be negotiated if you so wish. I will need a reply no later than tomorrow night if you would like to discuss the matter further._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco cursed under his breath and took another gulp of Firewhiskey. Well, at least he wouldn't be dealing with rogue witnesses who could destroy his reputation with Granger. Maybe he'd never even have to see Granger again. He smiled grimly at the thought. What in the bloody hell was he thinking, hoping to show her he'd changed? Why would she care anyway? This was Granger, know-it-all book-worm and Healer who bested him in everything. Why would she give a bloody second of her time to think about him? He drained the bottle, pulled out another one, drained that, and fell asleep heavily in his drunken stupor on his black silk bed, not even bothering to try to answer those questions. He knew the answer already.

There was something different about her. He couldn't tell what yet, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that today was not going to be his last confrontation with the brilliant witch.

**AN: Okay, so here it is! I know I didn't get ten reviews, but I hope to update every Friday. Hopefully with adding chapters, I will be able to get more reviews! They make my day, even if it just a simple :) or better yet ^_^! So review! Special thanks to addicted . draco . lover for my first review and to voldyismyfather! Much appreciated and glad to know you both love it so much! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :) So, as I often see done...a quick map to the review button! :)**

**V **

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 3

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I would love to take the position! I can be at Hogsmeade at 7 p.m. this evening to discuss it further with you. I am sorry to hear about Madame Pomfrey. I would also like to petition to begin a new Healer Training program to interest students in the possibility of becoming a Healer. I look forward to seeing you again and being back at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger._

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I accept your offer. I will be available tonight in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 7 p.m. tonight to discuss the job further with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco woke up just barely in time to get his letter sent off before going to get ready for his meeting with McGonagall. He drank a Sober-Up Potion just in case, and put on a pair of decent-looking dress robes. He couldn't wait to be back at that school, away from Grange-. He didn't finish that thought.

Hermione was accepting a job at Hogwarts as the Healer in place of Madame Pomfrey. Damn.

Draco began cursing his stupidity, taking the empty Firewhiskey bottles from the night before and smashing them against the bar. "Why?" he yelled to no one in particular.

When no answer came, he thought it was ironic that he expected one.

Draco sat down for a moment and thought. His quarters and classroom would be in the dungeons. It wouldn't matter; the Hospital Wing was on the top floor. Maybe he could avoid her, and they would only see each other when absolutely necessary, which was (hopefully) rarely.

Still sensing something was not right with the situation, he apparated to Hogsmeade and went into the Three Broomsticks with the expectation of seeing McGonagall sitting in one of the booths. What he found surprised him, although he should've been expecting it.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned accusingly.

"I have a meeting with McGonagall to discuss my new job here as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House," he responded icily.

"Oh, really? How did you know what time my meeting was? Why are you trying to sabotage it?" Hermione said, standing up and glaring at him.

"He did no such thing, Miss Granger. He is here to do as he said," McGonagall cut in, causing Hermione to flush in embarrassment.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, if you will kindly take your seats and refrain from arguing any more, we can get this over with," McGonagall said, eyeing them when they looked like they were about to start another argument.

"Professor, how much does this job pay?" Hermione asked, hoping it would not be too much of a pay cut.

"25,000 Galleons a year, Miss Granger, along with a room and all the supplies necessary for you," McGonagall answered.

"And mine?" Draco asked, much to both of their shocks.

"30,000 Galleons a year, along with a room and an apothecary's license to purchase all of your Potions supplies which will be paid for by the school."

The three of them sat there silently. Finally McGonagall continued, "You both will be expected to be available at any hour, as Healer and Head of House. Anything you will need will be available to you through me. Is there anything else you would like to know?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione, looking at Draco for a moment to see if he wanted to know anything before asking her question, said, "Professor, have you considered the idea I mentioned in my letter?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. While it sounds good in theory, I believe you and I will have to discuss more details so as to get a better idea of what you have in mind. I might be able to have this available as a class as early as when the students come back from Easter Holiday," McGonagall said, watching as Hermione's eyes lit up on that last part. "Is there anything you would like to know, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor," he replied shortly.

"Good. Now, if you two will follow, me, we can visit the school and give you an idea of your quarters so you can move in and be set up by Monday next," McGonagall said, standing up and fastening her cloak around her neck.

Hermione glared at Draco, hoping to nix any ideas forming in his head as she fastened her thick scarlet traveling cloak around her neck. Draco stared right back at her, smirking.

The long, familiar walk up to the castle was awkwardly silent. Hermione's mind kept going back to Draco's accusing face as he stood behind his shield in her flat only the day before. She shuddered in revulsion.

Draco saw Hermione shudder as they walked through the cold back to the castle. It was particularly chilly out that day, so he decided to take initiative.

Wait, what was that thought? Was he really thinking these things? She was a mud-. He stopped himself from finishing that thought, not wanting to revert to the ways he had known as a student here. Still, he moved closer to Hermione to help her get warmer.

Hermione suddenly felt the presence of someone in her personal space. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the flash of shaggy platinum hair that told her it was Malfoy. She immediately began moving faster, wanting to get out of his vicinity. They were almost at the castle now, finally.

Draco was glad that the tension he felt in the air lifted as they walked into the familiar castle. The Entrance Hall was the same as it had been in their days in school, repaired and exactly replicated with the magic with which it had been built. It felt pure, like the darkness that had overtaken it in Draco's seventh year had been slowly bled out, so as to prevent a recurrence.

Hermione felt the same and yet a different atmosphere overcome her as she walked into the entrance hall. Hearing the sound of students enjoying their dinner made Hermione smile, and she wished Harry and Ron were there to share in her experience.

McGonagall took them down the staircase that Hermione recalled led to the dungeons. They were going to Draco's room first then.

McGonagall turned right once and then right again, and Hermione immediately knew that she had never once been in this part of the castle. It was dark and cold, as like most of the dungeons. It was obviously a well-hidden area, as it was not well-detailed on the Marauder's Map. She then immediately turned left, facing a stone wall. "Hollyhead Harpies," McGonagall said to the wall. It sunk into itself and opened up to reveal an office area. It was cleared out, save for a mahogany desk. An oak door stood behind it, leading to what Hermione assumed would be Draco's dormitory. At least it would be a good distance from hers.

"We will leave you to explore, Mr. Malfoy. Please meet us in the Entrance Hall in two hours." They went back up to the Entrance Hall and turned right into the staircase area opposite the Great Hall.

Hermione followed McGonagall up to the familiar Third-Floor Hospital Wing, which she knew contained Madame Pomfrey's old chambers. She struggled with the idea that Draco's quarters were so far away if she ever needed a potion she didn't have on stock, and that she would have to go down there at any given time to ask him for some. Then she heard McGonagall say the password, "Flowers." The painting of a vase they were standing in front of swung open to reveal a small living area. A kitchenette was built off to one side. Various cauldrons were neatly organized on the other side of the door. It was painted a mint green, with various blues and golds accenting it. Madame Pomfrey must've been in Ravenclaw way back when then, Hermione thought. A floral-designed couch sat in front of a large fireplace, already roaring with warmth. Two bookshelves stood in the corner next to the fire, lined with medical books already organized alphabetically, while the rest must have been for Madame Pomfrey's personal enjoyment. A large window looked out over the grounds and the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione figured this was because Madame Pomfrey could observe for any more injuries had she already had one in a match.

A filing cabinet sat between the two bookshelves, filled to the brim with old-looking medical records, probably dating back to before the Middle Ages. It probably had an Undetectable Extendable charm on it just like Hermione's beaded purse. To the right of the bookcases was a set of spiral stairs leading up to her dormitory, which must be located above the room.

Hermione stood there in awe of the comfort of the space, so much better than her cramped flat, and reminding her so much of Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall reiterated that she was to be back downstairs in a little less than two hours. As soon as McGonagall was gone, Hermione pulled her wand out. She changed the color scheme of the room, making the walls cream and the blue and gold accents scarlet and gold, just like her old common room. Satisfied, she decided to examine the room itself. She climbed the stairs.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door, Hermione entered a circular room about half the size of the one below her. Her bed was opposite her, a plain four-poster queen-sized mattress. No drapes hung from the bed frame, yet Hermione knew that she would be able to bring some from her flat come Monday. The walls were the same mint green as the downstairs had been. A large wardrobe sat to the left of her bed, made of a dark rich wood. Hermione ran her fingers over it, thinking. The room had been completely removed of everything belonging to Madame Pomfrey except the wall color. No pictures, awards, or anything hung from the walls to alert her to any sign of a previous owner. She knew still though, that Madame Pomfrey had died in this very room. That thought frightened her a bit, but then she recalled McGonagall's mentioning that no ghost of Madame Pomfrey remained there. Sighing, Hermione opened the door to the loo.

A large glass shower-tub combination dominated the small space. A marble sink with a large mirror was to the left of it, while the toilet itself was in the small closet opposite the sink, allowing Hermione a bit more space to move around. It was simply designed, and she fell in love with it immediately. It reminded her so much of her old dormitory.

Deciding that her bedroom itself needed a little redecorating, Hermione once again pulled out her wand before casting a series of complicated spells to redesign the room with the Gryffindor colors in mind, scarlet and gold covering everything. Smiling, Hermione went back downstairs and pulled one of the books off the shelf.

She sat down and began reading, and did not notice the time passing. It had been two hours before she could even blink.

Draco stepped into the dormitory. It was larger than he expected, covered in Slytherin colors. Slughorn had probably not bothered to redecorate after Snape had relocated his quarters to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and office. Two doors on each side of the short hallway led into a Potion-making room and the Potions Master storage closet, as Draco correctly assumed when he checked; and a study, where bookshelves lined the walls and a large hearth with various seats around it occupied the main space.

The hallway led into a bedroom, where a large four-poster bed decorated with silver and green silk sheets dominated the space. A large wardrobe was off to the right of it, while two windows very high up looked straight out even with the surface of the lake on a calm day. It gave the room a greenish glow, but not in a bad way like the Slytherin Common Room had. It also reflected the blue of the moon and the nighttime sky, feeling oddly comforting. A door which Draco assumed led to the loo was located off to the left of the room. It reminded Draco very much of his private suite his father had purchased him in his sixth year. Draco began mentally arranging the room in his head, barely noticing the time passing.

Before each of them knew it, it had been two hours, and they were expected to be leaving. McGonagall met with them at the Entrance Hall before walking them to outside the Hogwarts gates. Hermione kept her mouth shut, refusing to think about Draco and how he had inconvenienced her by taking the job here. Draco refused to think about Hermione, even though he noted how her eyes looked a little dreamy, yet hard still, like she was still angry with him. He figured the dreamy quality came from reading books, like Loony Lovegood got from reading the Quibbler. He didn't even hesitate to say goodbye to his former professor and now colleague as he apparated with a loud crack just outside of the Hogwarts gates. Hermione shook her head in disgust and apparated back to her flat, all the while calling the ferret vile names in her head for his display of arrogance and impoliteness for not saying goodbye.

Hermione could tell, Monday was going to be the bloody hell Ronald always referred to, yet she had a sneaking suspicion deep down that something was going to change. Damn that Malfoy for taking the job.

Draco could tell, working with the bloody bookworm was going to be the greatest cause of headaches for him, and yet a sort of curiosity to see what she was like outside of St. Mungo's came over him. Damn that Granger for planting the seed of curiosity in his mind.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. School has been crazy-I swear one of my teachers hates me and is stalking me. But, still. I shall hopefully be all caught up on updates by next Friday-I know I need to post two more chapters before I update for Friday. Sorry for the short length, I was just finishing this right now, in the wee hours of morning. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, although I KNOW there are some of you who don't review who like the story anyway. I'd appreciate it if you would! I don't like staying up this late and not finding any in my inbox. :( But anyway, please review! And sorry for not naming specific people this time; I need to sleep! Goodnight and Enjoy!**

**Becca**


End file.
